Starting Over
by tammygirl1432
Summary: My name is Beatrice Prior. But it's Tris now. I've been used, bullied, mistreated, and made fun of. Now My dad just had to move our family to the other side of the country. Chicago Illinois. Yay. Now I have to start all over. A Blessing and a curse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Life

I live in Chicago. Very boring. It's the same thing every day. Get up, eat breakfast, get dressed….or not. And just lazily walk around my new house. I'm Beatrice Prior. But i would prefer Tris. I found nothing fun to do here. We moved from California, the sweet air, Cool Ocean, starry sky California. Now I'm in smoky aired, no ocean, lights everywhere Chicago. Yay. My dad had us move to Chicago because of his stupid promotion at work. See, he works with the government. The promotion made him move for this new project and he has to be near his project. So yeah. Today we are going to meet this so called partner and I'm already dreading it. I'm not a big people person after what happened in 9th grade…

Anyway. Apparently my dad's partner is named Marcus Eaton and has a son that goes to my school. The only reason I have to go with my dad to meet Marcus is so I could meet his son. I don't want to make any friends this year because it all ends up in trouble and humiliation. I just want to finish my last two years of high school and move away to Europe or something. Reason? Well because I want to escape my life here. It all started in 9th grade. Me and my best friend Alicia was hosting a party for all the freshman's so we can celebrate finishing our first week of high school. The party was awesome. I met this one guy seemed really nice. He was sadly me first kiss. He pulled me into a corner and we started making out. Then, while we were still sucking each other's faces, I heard a frustrated scream. It was Alicia. Apparently she was made that I kissed the guy she liked and 'had dibs' on. When we went back to school I was humiliated. Alicia told everyone that I had sex with a kid I just met. People just kept calling me a slut, bitch, or whore. I started to believe them after a while. I was also called ugly, a skank, a cunt, masturbator or a person who doesn't deserve to live. I fell into depression after that and I still am.

My parents said it was good that I was going to a new school. They said I'll get a fresh start and I'll be able to make new friends. I just keep thinking that I will fuck up again and the rumors would carry on. Currently I'm waiting for my dad to come down stairs so we can get over to the Eaton house and "make friends," as my mom put it. He comes down me nice black slacks, a blue button up and some dress shoes. He looks at me and sighs. I'm wearing black jeans, a black tank top, a black sweater, and black vans. I'm mourning the loss of my life. He just nods to the door signaling that were leaving. Let my new life begin. Yay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting People

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello readers! Now i'm very sorry for not updating. School gets in the way of everything! The first chapter was a test chapter, just to see if anyone will like my first story. That's why it was so short. Well here's chapter 2! Over 2,000 words long! Love yal!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>*Knock knock* <em>my dad knocks on the door.

"Now I really hope that you will behave yourself. Marcus Eaton and I are going to be partners for a long time. And I really don't want you to mess this up," my dad commands me. He acts like I'm the problem of our family. So it might be true but I haven't done anything! Yet…

"Yes dad. I'll be the perfect daughter and sit quietly and sip tea with my pinky up." I pull up my pinky finger to show him. Before he even responds the door swings wide open to a familiar man.

"Hello Marcus," my dad greets.

"Hello Andrew. This must be your daughter," he states this like he's unsure of who I am. Hmm.

"Yes, this is Beatrice."

"No. It's just Tris," I say as I go up to shake his out stretched hand. He gestures us to come in. Now that I'm inside I can actually see how big this place is. But it's also very boring. He has a couch of in the corner on the other side of the room, a TV mounted on the opposite wall, and a coffee table in the middle. He also has a couple of mix-matched chairs sitting around. To the right is the kitchen and I suppose the dining room. Next to the door, there is a staircase that goes to who knows were. Marcus starts to lead us into the dining room and once we get there I take a seat as far away from everybody else.

"Tobias!" Marcus yells. Who's Tobias? Oh yeah, he has a son. I hear footsteps run down the stairs.

"Yeah dad?" the supposedly Tobias says.

"Remember we have guests tonight?" Marcus says sternly.

"Oh yeah," Tobias says as he scratches the back of his neck. He sits down right next to me. I think he did that on purpose since he saw the scowl on my face. He just looks up at me and smirks. I automatically don't like this guy. With all his snarky-ness and shit.

Once everyone is sat down and eating, my dad and Marcus seem to be having a light conversation. I just sit and pick at my lasagna. I'm not into eating meals. My dad should know that now since he's now staring at me. I just raise my eyebrows and he looks away.

I then feel hot, warm breath, tickling my ear.

"You know you're supposed to eat your food, not turn it into mush," Tobias whispers.

"I'm not turning it into mush. I'm just not eating it," I snap back.

Then my dad tells Marcus, "I'm sorry for wasting your food. I must have forgotten to tell you that Beatrice can't eat tomato sauce. She's allergic-," I cut him off before he can finish his lie.

"I'm perfectly fine with tomato sauce, DAD! I just don't eat." I stand up. "It has been a nice dinner Marcus and you have a lovely home. May I be excused?"

"Beatrice sit-" my dad starts.

"No!" I snapped at him. "My name is Tris. May. I. Be. Excused?"

He sighs. "Yes. I think you can walk home yourself. It's not that far home"

I mumble a thanks and walk straight out the door. I hate it when my parents lie about me. Why can't they just say 'Tris doesn't eat'? Is it that hard? It just kills me to know that my parents are ashamed of me for being who I am. But I'm not changing for anyone.

PAGE BREAK CAUSE I CAN PEOPLEZ!

As I trudge down the street, I hear someone walking up to me. I turn around, ready to protect myself. Until I see Mr. Asshat walk up to me. "What do you want?" I tell Tobias.

"Nothing really. Just want to know what happened back there." I stop walking and turn to him. "Well, you have eyes, ears, and apparently a mouth. So why don't you use your brain that's hopefully up there," I say gesturing to his head "and figure it out yourself."

"What do you have against me!?" he says mockingly hurt, with his hand over his heart. But I know he actually want's an answer. "You don't even know me."

I shrug. "I don't like people in general."

"But you're a person… Right?" he asks jokingly. By now we started walking again.

"Yes, asshole I'm a person." I snap. "But I said people not person. There's a difference."

"Oh really then what's the difference?"

"Person is one. People is multiple."

"What about your family?"

"What about them?"

"Well they're people…"

"Did you not see what happened back there between my dad and me?"

"Yeah. I don't like my dad either." Hmmm.

Now we're at my driveway when he asks me this. "School is starting tomorrow."

"And?"

"Where you going?"

"Factions High. Junior," I say bluntly.

"Okay. See you tomorrow classmate!" Wait what? Damn! I get to go to school with him! Yay. And see him. Every. Fucking. Day.

PAGEBREAK! WOO!

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

I swear! Alarm clocks are meant to start our days with heart attacks! And even better, I get to see Tobias! Ugh! I slip my arm out from under the warm covers to turn off the alarm clock. I lay there for a while until I nearly fall asleep. Apparently my alarm clock didn't turn off so it comes on again after five minutes. _I'M UP! I'M UP! _I think to myself. Once I get out of my bed, I go pick out my clothes for today. Black T-shirt, black skinny jeans, my black boots, and a sweater. To hide the scars on my arms. Once I get dressed I brush my teeth, try to tame my pale blonde hair but just ending up putting it in a ponytail, and all the other morning essentials.

I go downstairs to see my mom on the couch and my older brother Caleb eating breakfast. Caleb is 10 months older, but is a senior this year. Because he's a senior, he starts school an hour after me. I don't know why. He's also a smartass.

I walk in to the living room to get my black beanie that I left out here. When I walk past my mom to go to the door she says, "Beatrice! Go eat something!"

"Yeah Beatrice! Go eat something!" My bother Caleb copies. I hate it when they call me Beatrice. Beatrice is the old me. The California me. I also don't really like my mom. Or any of my family for that matter. They think they understand me because 'they were my age once'. Well that's a load of crap. They were never my age in my generation. The world has changed people!

Even though she told me to eat something, I just make a B-line to the door. It's a little warm out here but I refuse to take off my sweater. And Oh look! Here comes Mr. Asshole! Once he's on my driveway I start to walk away.

"Hey! Wait up," Tobias calls.

"Why should I?" I yell back without turning around. Once he's close enough he grabs my arm.

"What!" I shout at him.

"What's your problem? Oh wait I forgot! People!" he says dramatically.

"Yeah, now what do you want?" I'm starting to get frustrated.

"At school my name is Four, okay? And at home I'm Tobias"

"Okay, 1) Home? And 2) I'm not calling you either because I really hope I stay away from you."

"Oh. Fine then." He huffs.

"Now if you don't mind, I have to go to school."

"Yeah and I'm coming with. We go to the same school, remember?"

I'm so tired of this now. Can't he tell that I don't like him and I wished he'd go away? Is it that hard to tell? Isn't it obvious? I just start walking ahead of him until I end up at Factions High. I go through the gate and already start to hear snickering and see people staring at me like I'm some kind of freak show. Which I think I am. It's not like I'm not used to this though. I head up to the office to get my schedule.

"Hi!" says the overly happy desk lady.

"Hi?" I say questioningly. "I'm a new student. Can I get my schedule?"

"Oh well since your new, did you take the aptitude test?"

"Yes and I got Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation." She looks at me as if I have two heads.

"Umm. Well what's your name?"

"Beatrice Prior"

"Okay so can you choose between the three?"

I have to really think about this one. I took the test during summer break and it explained all about the factions. Abnegation wore gray and did charity events and helped others. They didn't believe in self-indulgence. Erudite wore blue and are the smart ones. Like Caleb. They know everything and like to brag about how much they know. But Dauntless wear black like me. They are the real brave and sporty ones. They like to do crazy stunts and play stupid games. I already crossed out Erudite because I don't want to be with Caleb. I either go live a calm life in Abnegation or I won't have to change my personality at all and go to Dauntless.

"Dauntless," I say with confidence.

"Okay!" She types up my schedule and prints it. Once she hands it to me, she says, "Have a nice first day!"

I look to see that my locker is number 246 in the C wing and my combo is 1-23-33. Once I get there, I try to open my locker. I go left, right, and then left. It won't open. I sigh in frustration and bang on my locker. I hear a giggle and turn around to see a girl standing next to me. She's tall but not too tall, with olive skin, short brown hair, and is all dressed up. She's even wearing heels. Who wears heels to school?

"Well you can't open your locker like that," she tells me. Giggling even more. She seems to be a very perky, not-a-care-in-the-world person. I don't like her.

"So then how do you open your locker?" I say in a challenging way.

"Well you're supposed to go right, left, left, and then right."

I slowly turn back to my locker. Looking at her suspiciously one more time before I divert my eyes away. I try what she said. I go 1 right, 23 left, 23 left, and 33 right. It then opens. I mumble a thanks to her. Before I can even walk away she asks, "I'm Christina! What's your name?"

"Why does it matter?"

"What? Do you like, not have a name or something?"

"Yeah I do. But you don't have to know."

"Oh come on! Pleeeeeeeeeeease?!"

"If I tell you will you shut up?" God, she's annoying! She just gives me a puppy face and nods. I look at her like she needs help.

"Tris," is all I say before I walk away. I hear her run up to me and yell, "Hey wait up!" Why is everyone so interested in me? When she catches up, she slinks her arm through mine. I give her a weird face and pull it away. She just laughs.

"What the hell do you want with me?" I damn near slap her. I may not like people but when they won't leave me alone, I'll get very angry. People can't take a hint these days.

"I just want to be your friend. Since, well, you're new."

"What makes you think that I want friends?" I tell her as I look at my schedule. She decides to tell me that everybody wants friends and blah blah blah. I'm pretending to listen to her while I look at my classes.

1st period-Ms. Johanna Reyes-English

2nd period-Coach Amar Atwood-P.E.

Study hall

3rd period-Mrs. Jeanine Matthews-Science

4t period-Ms. Tori Wu-Art

Lunch/Study Hall

5th period-Mr. Jack Kang-History

6th period- Mr. Max Daniels-Math

"Omg! We have 1st, 3rd, 5th, and 6th together!" Christina nearly yells in my ear as she looks at my paper.

"Look, like I said, I. Don't. Want. Friends. Okay?"

"Nope! You're stuck with me! OMG! You can sit with me and my friends at lunch!" No, no, no, no, no, no! Not happening. Then a guy with blonde hair and green eyes comes up to Christina and me and wraps his arms around her waist. She looks up and smiles at him.

"Babe, leave the poor girl alone," he then looks up at me. "Hi I'm Will."

I turn around and walk away to my next class as I say "Bye!" I faintly hear Will mumble, "What's her problem?" And Christina replies, "I'm not sure." I get to my English class only to see Christina and Will walk into the class right after me, and sit in the only two open seats next each other. Now the only open seat is the one on the other side of Christina. I sigh. Let's just get this over with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so there's that. So here's my schedule. I'll be posting every Monday or if I'm late, Tuesday! Thank you! 3Tammy<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay people I'm gonna give it to you straight. I lost feeling for this story. Like my inspiration just ran away. I'm sorry to my 13 followers who were looking forward to chapter 3. But I promise that my new story will not be given up on! I will continue it or shall my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves. What up **_**Pitch Perfect **_**reference! Okay so anyways! Love you all and my new story will be up shortly!**


End file.
